Opposites Attract
by Fandomsarehere
Summary: This is set in the beginning episodes of Season 10, where Dean is a demon. Dean rules Hell and Castiel takes care of Heaven, while Sam is still on Earth. Destiel. (This fic continues in "Opposites Attract Continuation" which is one of the other stories on my profile)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean sat on his newly found throne down in fiery hell. The first thing he saw when he was reborn as a demon was Crowley smirking down at him. Ever since then, they have been visiting bars and cheap motel rooms. Dean was drinking, terribly singing karaoke, and picking up chicks over and over, so Crowley finally presented his pitch. He offered Dean to be his second in command down in hell. He accepted with his iconic smile, avoiding the thought of his brother Sam; leaving him on Earth. Many demons were angry about Crowley putting a Winchester in a high position, but if any one said anything they would be executed as punishment for treason against the king.

One day, Dean was standing next to Crowley who was on his throne talking to a whining demon. Once he was done yelling at the demon, the king asked his consultant if he should give the demon what he wants or destroy the annoyance. The demon looked to Dean, hoping for mercy. Begging and pleading with his eyes. With his blackened heart Dean smirked and stared right into the poor soul's eyes, then said, "Kill the son of a bitch" Crowley simply snapped his fingers and the meat suit screamed bloody murder as it turned into ashes.

Crowley then stood up and straightened his jacket. He walked over the pile of burnt dust, leaving a shoe print. He approached a run down, faded, and dusty armoire and pulled out the drawer. He grabbed something engulfed in a sturdy and worn cloth and slowly unwrapped it. Revealing the First Blade, Dean's green eyes grew just a shade darker and a smirk crept along his face.

"So that's where he's been hiding all this time. I've been wondering where that old friend went." Dean told Crowley with a smile still plastered on his face and his eyes stuck on the knife.

Crowley added, "Yes, well, I've been keeping it safe; away from that nasty mark of yours. Don't want you mucking about Hell and messing up my system, but now I have a job for you that require an extra…kick"

Dean asked, eager for the assignment, but mostly the knife, "What do you need me to do?" Dean's eyes were locked on the blade when he walked over to the king.

"Heaven is trying to get ahead of us by building a new headquarters full of angels. Not too far from here. Do you think you can handle it?" Crowley asked.

"Whatever you say boss" Dean wasn't paying too much attention to what Crowley was saying, but went ahead and reached for the First Blade. Dean's fingers gently slid across the handle. He wanted to feel the grooves of the bone, feel the stained blood splattered across the smooth blade. His grip tightened and lifts the blade out of the king's hand. Again, Dean's fingertips lingered to the knife. The old and worn teeth were beginning to blacken and he felt how rough they were. He even thought of how many times the knife has been inside someone's torso or stomach.

Crowley was snapping in front Dean's face. After two times, he started blinking and looked over at the other demon. All the Winchester was doing was looking at the king. Dean's eyes were still clouded with thought, with **killing**. The hand that held the blade was trembling with adrenaline. A hot line ran from his wrist to just above his elbow; right to the mark. It was burning, as if there was a blue flame on his arm. Crowley was smiling because he was pleased that the knife would have such a disastrous effect on the little Winchester.

Dean took the knife and plunged it into Crowley stomach, quickly turning the king's smirk into an "O" of disbelief.

"What the Hell, you bloody maggot! What was that for?" Crowley yelled as he fell to the ground in pain.

Dean squatted down and said smugly, "Sorry about that. I couldn't 'bloody' stand the stupid ass smile on your face" Crowley was laying on the floor coughing up blood.

"How dare you betray me, you little brat!" the king howled and spat in his face.

Dean chuckled and added,"Do you ever shut up? You know what, I think I'll just put you out of your misery" The traitor to the king raised his arm along with the First Blade and was about to slice Crowley's throat when suddenly he disappeared. The king was gone. Either way, Crowley was a dead man, especially since he used the First Blade that can kill anything, even a knight of Hell.

Dean stood up and tucked away the knife in his leather jacket, a familiar place the blade could call home. With a wide stride, he walked over to the decorative throne and sat down, swinging his leg on top of top of the armrest.

His eyes flickered black, leaving the once beautiful green eyes behind, and revealing the demon inside of him. Dean chuckled and stated, "Long live the king"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean took over Hell quite easily. A few demons became rebellious, but were executed by the newfound king, which hushed any thoughts of an uprising. After a while, Dean decided instead of crushing Heaven and influencing Earth with Hell, he was going to create a balance. Maybe human Dean was still in there after all. Anyway, Dean got in touch with Castiel, an old angel friend, since was in a high position in Heaven. They consult almost every day to keep the good and evil at a balance on Earth. When Dean told Castiel what he wanted to do, the angel agreed, but asked about Sam. That was the last thing Dean wanted to talk about. He didn't want his little brother to see him like this. He didn't want to drag Sammy back in, so he left him on Earth to live a normal life, if that was even possible.

…

 _6 Months Later_

An angel was walking down a long hallway in Hell. The rope that tied his trench coat together almost touched the gray, cold, and even floor. The walls were covered by jagged rocks, threatening to leave a gash in someone's side. He passed one overhead light after the other as he on his way to a meeting.

Castiel, an angel of the lord, also passed a demon along the hall. It was eyeing him as if he was piece of juicy meat. The anger in its eyes almost convinced the angel that he wanted to take a bite out of him. Castiel returned the mean look with a hard stare. The angel already knew he was not welcomed here by the residents.

Castiel finally reached a tall, wooden door that opened to the King's throne. Dean was sitting on the chair with his ankle resting on his other leg's knee. A demon was in the center of the room, pleading the king for something. Castiel must've been early. Dean and the angel made eye contact, and then he cocked his head to signal Castiel to wait to the side.

The poor soul begged, "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again. Is there anything else I can do?" His voice was at the tip of quivering. You could even see his hands slightly twitch. Dean was holding his chin, with deep thought; he was trying to make a decision.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but looked to the angel on the side of the room. The king slowly got up from his chair and walked down from the three small steps, and approached the demon. He was standing right next to the meat suit. So close that their cheeks almost touched.

Dean whispered in his ear, "If you _ever_ wrong me again, I will make sure to stick you where sun don't shine; where I can throw you into a pile of burning souls screaming out of agony. I'll even put aside a hellhound to rip you apart since you're just that special to me" He laughed and slapped the terrified demon's shoulder

"See you later, buddy" Soon after that, the meat suit walked out, but Castiel swore he heard him running once he got past the wooden doors. Dean closed his eyes as he returned to his throne. The only reason he whispered is because he didn't want Cas to see how dark he truly was.

"Hello, Dean" Cas finally said. He turned to the angel and smiled.

"Hey, Cas. Sorry about that, I-"

"No, it's fine. I was early."

"What do you got for me?" the king asked, walking closer.

"Well… lately in Atlanta-"

"Okay" Dean walked even closer. He was no longer paying attention, but his eyes were beginning to wonder. He stared at Castiel's lips when he talked, then moved to the buttons on his shirt. Dean realized that if Cas pulled his arms back, the buttons struggled to stay closed, and then his eyes lingered down even further.

"The percentages of demons are increasing, so-"

"Uh-huh" the king mumbled as he grabbed Cas' hips and pulled him closer.

"I was wondering if we could send some angels- ah Dean!" he was now kissing the angel's neck.

Castiel resisted and said, "Stop, we need to go over-" Dean had already grabbed his chin and pulled him into a forceful kiss. The demon grabbed his hip and his cheek, and then pushed Cas back into the wall.

The king now pulled back, ready to kiss again when Castiel protested, "We need to work"

"This is work" Dean countered as he untucked the angel's shirt. He kissed again and again, making sure Cas didn't have a chance to catch his breath.

Again, Castiel protested determined to finish their work for once, and tried to push Dean away. Being unsuccessful, the demon grabbed his wrists and pushed them into the wall.

Pulling away from another kiss, Dean purred, "C'mon Cas, all we've been doing is work for the past two weeks. There is always someone in the room stopping me from being able to _touch_ you. What will make you forget about work for one second?" During that last sentence, Cas could feel Dean pushing his hips into him, and tightened his grip on Cas' wrists. Inside the angel's head, he did agree. There was always some angel that needed to take notes or a demon that interrupted them. He also wanted to kiss Dean, but knew whenever that happened, they usually lose track of time and didn't get anything done.

Answering his question, Castiel replied with a straight face, but eyes full of desire, "Maybe something from the pizza man"

Dean smirked and let his wrists go, then grabbed the angel's cheek and kissed him. When he snuck his tongue in between the angel's chapped lips, Cas let out a moan. Then, the eldest Winchester backed out, pulling Cas' bottom lip with his teeth. The angel looked up and saw Dean for what he truly was, a demon with black eyes. His knees grew weak and sloped a little beneath Dean.

The demon looked down at the innocent angel, held him up by his tie and said, "Let's take this somewhere more private" Dean snapped his fingers and both of them disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't my best chapter, but I did write this at four a.m. Oh, well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Dean had zapped him and the angel into a motel room, much like one of the hundreds Sam and Dean stayed in when they were hunting. What Cas would give to be able to share a room with the hunter, back when he was human.

The demon and the angel were kissing deeply, almost as if they were trying to consume each other. Instead of holding Castiel's head for support, Dean was grasping his throat possessively, which made the angel kiss him even harder. Cas took off his trench coat that crippled onto the floor. Next, Dean's fingers lingered down from Castiel's neck to his collarbone then pushed the black coat off his shoulders.

Cas didn't realize Dean was pushing him backwards, waiting for the bed to hit his knees. Dean pushed the little angel harshly onto the sheets and made Castiel whimper at the absence of his mouth and tongue. Once again, the demon slapped on his wicked smile and saw how innocent Castiel was. The angel was sprawled over the wrinkled sheets. The buttons on his white shirt were begging to pop open as he rested on his elbows. He was staring at Dean admirably with a slightly open mouth and his knees were touching each other.

The king started chuckling and pulled Castiel's knees away from each other, making him more open. Dean kneeled in between the angel's legs and he pushed his thumb deep into his inner thigh as he dragged his hands along Cas' legs. When he came close to the angel's groin, Dean averted and went up his hips. Castiel groaned, hating how much of a tease he was being.

Cas couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed Dean's shirt and pulled him down against himself, so their chests were smashed together.

A seducing and deep laugh emerged from the king's throat, "Eager are we?" He dipped his head to gain access to his neck, but Cas wasn't giving him enough room, so he grabbed the black hair and tugged it hard, making his head arch back.

"But I'm the one in charge and I call the shots" Dean demanded. He started out kissing gently, but it soon turned into sucking the angel's neck hard. Castiel moaned with his eyes closed, then slid his hands under Dean's shirt. He felt how smooth his skin was and the dip of his back. He reached a little higher and felt how strong his shoulders were, especially when they moved. Dean pulled back and slid his hands from the angel's hair to his chest. The demon reached for the hem of his own shirt and pulled it over his head.

Cas marveled at how delicious he was. The first thing that came to mind the angel's mind was the word beautiful. Dean had large biceps that were caught in the sleeves and bulging pecks. Castiel looked a little further down and saw that the old hunter had a six-pack. I guess years of killing of ghosts and fighting demons pay off.

Dean threw his shirt to the side of the bed and said, "Now, it's your turn" The buttons on Castiel's white shirt have been teasing him for a while now. Instead of unbuttoning one by one, he just tore the shirt open. The angel could always buy another one.

Cas saw Dean's eyes change back into their black pits before the demon grabbed his chin roughly and pulled the angel into a sloppy kiss. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces and couldn't part longer than three seconds. To the little angel, each kiss was intoxicating and maybe even dirty. It made him feel edgier and reckless. This dark side of Dean made this whole thing thrilling.

The angel was running his fingers through the demon's dirty blonde hair as they kissed. Both shirtless, Dean bent down to kiss Cas harder, but also to make contact with their chests. Suddenly, a phone began to ring. It was Castiel's out dated flip phone, lighting up in his trench coat pocket.

A little out of breath, the angel protested, "Wait" He tried to sit up. "I need to get that. It could be Heaven."

Dean shoved Castiel's shoulders down, throwing him back on the sheets. Next, he grabbed his wrists and shoved them into the mattress.

"Dean"

Kiss.

"Please"

Kiss.

"It might be important" The king pushed Castiel's wrists harder into the mattress.

Dean finally replied, "You're not going anywhere" Cas laughed and gave in. Work can most definitely wait.

Dean added, "You know, you might even look good in chains"

"Yeah, that's never gonna happen"

The demon had already tucked his hands under Castiel's back, so he could hold him as they kissed. The angel felt something sharp press into his shoulder blades. It was Dean's fingernails digging into his back as he pressed his own chest into the angel's. Next, the king slumped his lips down to Cas' defined jawline and chin. He dropped lower to his neck. Dean didn't repeat himself again. Instead of kissing, Dean clamped his teeth on the Castiel's shoulder making the angel grunt in pain and arousal. The demon held the bite a few seconds longer, then released and licked the small wound. Cas was now breathing heavy. Dean glided his nose and chin down the angel's bare chest. He began kissing and giving little nips and hard bites as he traveled down.

Cas grunted, "Dean, stop. That hurts" He was panting and ran his hands through Dean's hair.

The king was kissing the vessel's stomach and replied, "This is what you signed up for when you started loving a demon" The angel pulled Dean's head up to his own and kissed him, but winced when he moved his stomach. Cas had been doubting if Dean was really him anymore. He had a little less heart and was even darker than before. Maybe he was just wanting to be with Dean for so long that right now he was taking whatever he could get, even if that meant loving the demon version. Castiel knew from the beginning that he would be with him 'till the end.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Both men stopped. Dean turned his head to the door with an annoyed face. The king kissed him once more, but this time he grabbed the angel's cheek and touched his lips with his own. Next, he slipped his tongue through Castiel's already loose lips, and then he pulled the angel's bottom lip with his teeth. When they parted, Cas' eyes were closed, savoring the kiss. Casually, Dean stood up as if nothing happened. The angel was angered at how easily he could walk away, but the hunter had such an effect on him.

Still wanting more, Castiel stated, "Not fair" Dean chuckled and answered the door shirtless.

"What do you want?" The king saw a woman standing outside. She was just a meat suit that was possessed by one of Dean's demons. Any demon that had urgent news for him would find him at his throne or here. It was where he would bring his "lady friends"

"I just needed to give you an update on the shipments of souls in Chicago" she said, realizing her mistake.

"It couldn't have waited. You know what, never mind" he groaned with an irritated look on his face. Something caught her eye. She leaned to the side to get a better look inside the room. There was a tan trench coat laid on the floor and a pair of feet on the bed.

Dean moved to the side to block her view and asked, "Anything else?"

She replied with narrowed eyes, "Nothing. For now"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _One month later_

Up in Heaven, the walls, floors, and tables were glossy white. The overhead lights weren't orange and dim, but were blindingly bright and white. It almost were as if headlights were about to hit a helpless animal on a dark night. The room seemed like it was entirely made out of white paint, clear glass, and metal bolts. It was supposed to represent elegance and purity, but all Dean saw were secrets covered by beige.

Scheduled for another meeting, Dean entered the room and approached the receptionist's desk. She was typing away, staring at her computer.

Dean set his elbows down on her desk and asked, "Hi, uh I have an appointment with Castiel"

Still typing she said, "Yes. You must be his 4:00. He's the last door on the-" she cut herself off when she looked up and saw the king of Hell looking down on her. Everything she stood for was sickened by his presence. Evil was leaning on her desk. The wicked smile and charcoal black eyes sent a chill down her spine. Dean switched his eyes back to the lily pad green and was studying her face.

The angel managed to squeak out, "…right, sir"

"Thanks" He smiled and slapped the table, unintentionally making the receptionist jump. As he walked down the silvery floor, Dean could feel that he left behind dirt with each step, revealing how much of an outcast he was.

"Hey, Cas" Dean knocked on the already opened door when he arrived at the angel's office. It was much bigger than any of the others he saw on the way over. There was one long desk and two chairs in front of it. Again, there were only white walls and no decorative paintings or pictures.

Dean looked at his angel and saw that Castiel was obviously wearing thin. He had bags under his eyes. It seemed he couldn't even keep them open. He was slouching in his chair, mindlessly typing on the computer. He didn't reply.

"Cas. Hey, Cas" No answer. Dean started snapping his fingers in font of Castiel's face.

The angel finally looked up and said, "Wha- oh. Hello, Dean" he rubbed his eyes, sighed, and continued, "I apologize. Heaven's been…busy"

Dean noted, "You look terrible"

"It would be nice if you lied once in a while" Castiel went back to typing. Dean walked over slowly, passing the metal and smooth desk and stood behind the angel.

"I think you need to relax" the demon said in his scruffy and rough voice. Dean pushed him back in the chair. Then, he started rubbing Cas' shoulders, which made the angel slightly moan. He loosened the blue tie and snuck his own hands under the two coats and white shirt. The demon glided his hands over Castiel's chest and made the angel grunt even more. Cas gasped and closed his eyes as Dean started kissing his neck, then traveled higher to nibble his ear.

The demon purred, "I haven't been able to touch you in a month" He squeezed the angel's shoulders harder against the chair. He started kissing his neck harder too, making the angel breath heavily.

Dean continued, "I've had four weeks to think about this, so do you have any _idea_ what I want to do to you?" Cas whimpered at the thought. Then, opened his eyes and turned his head to say something, but instead the king of Hell grabbed his cheek fiercely and kissed him hard, animalistic even. Castiel did not protest this time. Dean grabbed the edges of the trench coat and threw him against the wall. The demon walked steadily toward Castiel and shoved his thumb one inch to the left of the angel's hip bone, so dangerously close it made Cas want more. It made him squeak.

Dean loved making the innocent little angel moan. He loved every noise that came out, but finding the small ways and secret places on Castiel's body was his favorite part. Dean kept kissing and wouldn't stop, forcing the angel to gasp for air when the demon started sucking on his neck.

It was like an addiction for Dean. Every touch, moan, kiss, and sight of Cas made him feel cleaner, better. Good. He wanted to bathe in Castiel. If it were even possible, Dean started kissing him harder and with so much more meaning. It was like he wanted to breathe him in all at once. He even pulled the angel's lip back with his teeth whenever they parted. During all of this, his hands were playing in Cas' short, black, hair. The angel was pinned against the wall by Dean's body. The demon grabbed the part behind Cas' knee and pulled it up to his own side, making the angel even more open.

Suddenly, the door opened and the same receptionist came in with a notepad and a pen. Immediately, the two broke away and put some space between them, hoping she didn't see anything. Cas was rubbing his bottom lip, while Dean was rubbing his neck awkwardly. They both sat down, but on opposite sides of the desk.

She asked, "Do you want me to come back, later?"

Castiel answered, "No, its fine. I guess we'll start, since you're here to take notes" During the whole meeting, she couldn't stop thinking about the image she saw. Her leader, that she was so loyal to, and the king of Hell, that was all dark and evil, together. It was despicable and absolutely wrong. The Winchester must be controlling him for the one angel of so much good wouldn't do anything like this. She felt uneasy for the entire meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Castiel sat alone in his office. He was typing away and filling out forms. Heaven ran like a normal business, but this one carried much bigger cargo, heavier responsibilities, and could not, under whatever circumstances, go under. Sometimes, an angel came by to give him an update on all the souls that were in containment, if Earth was at a balance, and the whereabouts of rogue angels. For once in a long time, things were quite uneventful. Cas couldn't tell if he was happy or troubled by it.

The angel was sitting in his chair, busy with just about nothing.

 _It's uh- Sam. I know this is the millionth time I've prayed to you, but I was wondering if you could give me some answers. I'm still looking for Dean and I still can't find him. It's almost as if he fell off the face of the Earth._ "

Sam had been praying to Castiel for a while now. Dean and he promised to leave Sam out of it all, but it was getting hard to ignore him. Cas knew Dean wanted Sam to live a normal life. Hell, they both did, but not even after seven months did Sam give up. Castiel made sure his demon never found out. The angel noticed that Sam sounded more and more desperate each time Cas heard him. Not this time, though. He could tell the little Winchester was losing hope.

 _26 Hours Later_

Castiel was on Earth on some field mission for rogue angels. The funny part was that he literally was in a field. Well, more of a dirt patch than a field. If there was any vegetation, it was dead. Other than that, it was all pure soil and Earth. Cas was staring at the sky, and observed that it had dark and ominous clouds that covered the sun and its light.

" _Cas. It's Sam, again. I'm just giving you an update. Got a tip from one of my friends that say she saw Dean with Crowley at a bar a while back. I'm going to summon Crowley to see what he knows. I'll tell you more when I got something"_

Cas was now listening. If Sam tried to summon Crowley, than he would most certainly get the king of Hell, but it would be his brother, not the demon he was looking for. When the angel first met with Dean, he was expecting Crowley, but the new king told him he killed the demon with the attractive accent. Castiel never knew how that sat with him. Sure, Crowley was terrible, but does that mean the only thing that could take him down was something worse? The angel was still not sure.

Cas couldn't change the fact that Crowley was dead and that Sam will find out that his big brother was a demon, but Castiel could change how he would find out. The younger Winchester shouldn't hear the news from Dean, not like this. So, the angel decided to tell Sam himself. Castiel disappeared from the field, leaving nothing behind.

The first thing the angel saw when he arrived was Sam standing over a table with the ingredients of a summoning. There was a silver bowl with some type of red powder and small bones inside, while multiple mason jars filled with blood, herbs, or more bones sat on the table. Cas looked up at Sam. He looked terrible, almost as bad as when he was under the trials. His eyes were sunken into his skull, but his skin was pale and worn. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple and his hands were slightly shaking. Castiel was afraid he wasn't eating too well, but was certain he was getting nearly enough sleep. They were both standing in the dungeon of the bunker, behind the shelves of books.

Sam exclaimed, "Cas!" He quickly passed the table and hugged him firmly. The angel was startled, but then hugged back tightly. He also missed the little Winchester desperately.

After the embrace, he pulled back and asked, "I've been praying to you for months. Why didn't you come sooner?" Sam was obviously frustrated, but Castiel had only one explanation that would answer all his questions. Sadly, the angel didn't know where to start. Sam was still staring at him waiting for an answer.

Cas blurted out, "Don't summon the king of hell"

"Why" Sam asked.

Cas looked down dreadfully and said, "Because you're only going to summon Dean"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam breathed in disbelief. The angel spilled. More and more words were falling out of his mouth, almost never pausing. Castiel told him about how the mark had changed Dean, that he killed Crowley, was ruling hell, and that Dean and him were meeting almost every day. He even told Sam how they were…together.

Sam asked, "Why didn't you tell me before? About Dean becoming a demon and the freaking king of hell!" He was becoming more and more irritated as he talked once the secrets came rolling in.

Cas explained, "Dean and I promised each other to leave you out of it. He wanted you to live a normal life without him"

"Did he really think I could do that? Haven't you heard me praying about Dean for the past seven months?!"

"I'm sorry, but I thought if you were ever to find out, it would be now. It would be better for me to tell you than having your brother show up with black eyes"

Sam didn't really know what to do with this information. Was his brother really gone? Should he even try to talk to him? He had a hand on his hip and dragged the other hand through his long hair. He sat down; trying to let it all sink in. Sam wanted to think about something else, anything else for at least just a moment.

Then, a smile appeared on his face for a brief second, "Wait. Are- are you guys…for real?"

Cas hinted that he was talking about Dean and himself being together. The angel smiled shyly and answered, "Um" He licked his lips. "Yes"

Sam glanced at the ceiling, "Finally! You guys have been doing that eye thing for years" The angel let out a small giggle. As Sam ran a hand over his bottom lip and chin, a long silence followed.

He began tapping the table with his two first fingers and said, "Cas…you do know Dean is a demon. He's not really Dean anymore. I know you guys had some sort of chemistry, I guess, but that's gone now. He's a killer. A monster we would hunt, that we do hunt on a regular basis. He even killed Crowley"

"Well, we've been trying to kill Crowley on and off for years"

"I know, but that's not the point. Cas. He's not Dean, not anymore"

It was quiet again.

Castiel was still in denial. "Sam, if you ever talk to Dean, don't tell him I said anything" The angel stared at him sincerely then flew away, leaving the flap of his wings echoing throughout the bunker.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sir, I'm sorry to report that the shipments of souls were…" The insignificant demon paused. "lost"

"What do you mean lost?" Dean boomed on his throne. The demon was looking down, trying his best to avoid eye contact with his king.

His voice nearly quivered when he added, "I mean that they were missing from the checkpoint in Tennessee" Souls were transported from the reapers to certain check points, so that either Heaven or Hell could take them to their correct resting place. All of them went through judgement and were sorted out, so all the bad eggs went to Hell and all the goody goodies (that's how Dean put it) were shipped to Heaven.

The king put his face into his hands and sighed. Then, he looked up and saw the demon staring at him, wanting guidance.

"Why are you just standing there like a dumbass? Go and find them!" Dean yelled, gesturing to the doors. The idiotic demon was startled, but then rushed out the door, following instructions.

Without a moment to rest, Dean was wanted again. Another nameless demon walked through the door, sticking its neck out to get the king's attention.

"Sir"

He was rubbing his eyes and groaned, "What?"

The demon pointed behind himself and said, "I think you need to see this"

Dean was agitated when he looked back up and asked, "Can't you tell me what it is?"

The meat suit gulped and stammered, "No. Y-you have to see it for yourself"

Dean got up from his chair and sighed again. "That's never good" Then, he led his king down a long corridor and stopped at a windowless, gray door. Facing Dean, he gestured for him to open it, turned around, and left. The former hunter hesitated. He was confused and wasn't sure anymore if he should even open the door. It all seemed so odd and spooky, but it's Hell. What do you expect? Taking a chance, he opened the door anyway.

The first thing Dean saw was Cas. He was sitting down and his wrists, elbows, and ankles were tied down with a rope. Blood was stained on his trench coat, ruining the tan pigment. Black, blue and mucus yellow bruises were patterned on the innocent angel's face, but some new ones were beginning to form on his forehead, while old ones were on his jawline, cheek, and chin. There was blood, so much blood. The red syrup was running out of both nostrils that fell in his mouth to touch his white teeth. Another stream flowed from deep into his hair, and ran down his temple and cheek. Some more came out of the slit on his bottom lip and was smeared in his beard, then dripped onto his white shirt, eradicating the purity. Dean could see in his mind someone punching Castiel's cheek so hard, the flesh ripped and thick blood oozed out. There was so much and it was so dark that it seemed as if someone threw beet juice in his face. His head was beginning to slope down, so he could rest his chin on his chest.

Castiel sat in the middle of the four walls and beneath the dark lighting. Five other demons were surrounding him; four male and one female. She was the same demon that came by the motel about a month or so ago, when the angel and he were…together. Dean studied each face, but came across another that stunned him.

"Hello, squirrel" The once dead king smirked.

"How are you alive?"

"Once I vanished from you, I fixed myself up, obviously" he answered with sass.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance"

"Well, if it's any cancelation, it sure as hell hurt" Crowley added with a smile. He walked a little closer to Cas' side and continued, "Did you know that I had to lay low for 6 months? Not only because of recovery, but I was waiting for you to screw up, and look at that. Not even a year at the job and you already have a mutiny"

"Wait, what?"

The demon possessing the woman spoke up and explained, "He means that your" she copied the former king's accent "loyal subjects aren't so loyal anymore"

"Why the hell not?"

She laughed out loud, holding her stomach, with her eyes squinting. She even wiped away a tear that wasn't there. With a wide smile still on her face, she stood behind the beaten angel, and put her hands on his shoulders.

She explained, "Because your precious little angel here. We've all seen you and him do a lot more than chit chat about the stupid ass balance of Earth. You're gettin' soft, your majesty" She bent down to slide her hands down the angel's chest and nibbled his ear, while she added, "When we came to get him the angels practically gave him to us. Guess they didn't like what they saw either" She laughed with Castiel's ear in her mouth.

Cas whimpered and yelped a faint, "Dean"

"Stop!" the newest king yelled. Her face turned from a wicked smile to an unamused frown in one second flat. She pulled back slowly, which made the angel relax a bit more and dip his head. He went back to his seemingly unconscious state.

Dean wondered, "Why do you think I'm getting soft?"

Crowley was still to the side and let the girl keep the spot light. She answered, "Isn't it obvious? You come in here and kill Crowley- I mean that's something- but then you say you want a balance, and then you start working with an angel. An angel! No king of hell would show mercy and especially not to a damn angel!" She was now yelling and pointing to Castiel.

She walked closer. Right in front of her king's face. She was so close, their noses almost touched. Quietly this time, she said, "We've all seen it. Up in Heaven and down here. We've all seen you and this snob together. To be honest, it's disgusting"

Dean was staring into her eyes with conviction. He chuckled, and then started laughing out loud with his head dipped backwards.

He gripped her throat. She clasped his wrist with her small hands trying to break free. She was still trying to gasp for air, but her wind pipes were being crushed. Dean was squeezing hard as if her throat was a stress toy.

Crowley held up a hand and suggested, "That's enough" The Winchester let go. She fell to the ground rubbing her neck, trying to breathe steadily.

"We get it, Winchester. You're all badass and will kill whoever stands in your way, but guess who's in your way now; that little angel over there. He's the one standing between you and your kingdom" Cowley said. He and the girl exchanged looks.

He whispered, "Dean. Every demon and angel can see right through you. They all believe that you're soft, weak, and the wrong man to lead Hell to victory. All of them even claim that you're more human than demon. Prove 'em wrong" Crowley handed Dean an angel blade.

The newfound king smiled so wide, you could see his K-9 teeth. Then, he got that wicked look in his eyes like a wild animal about to eat its prey. He slowly grabbed the knife and lifted it from his hands. Dean pushed Crowley aside and walked alongside the angel and stopped right behind Castiel. Next, he grabbed a fist full of the vessel's black hair and wrenched his head back harshly.

Castiel was now fully awake. He had been listening what was happening around him. He heard Dean's heavy footsteps. Even as a demon the left foot always landed just a bit harder. He also heard the woman gasping and Crowley's thick accent. They first dragged him out of his own office up in Heaven, and then pushed him into the chair. They tied him up and beaten him. The only two things he thought about the whole time was that none of the other angels helped him when he was yelling, and that Dean would never go for whatever they wanted him to do. Right now, as he was looking up at the hunter he loved, he wasn't so sure about him anymore.

Through the angel's sore throat he managed to squeeze out, "Dean, please" The Winchester put the blade up to Cas' soft neck. The angel was staring at him and his black pits as eyes. Now, he finally realized that this was not Dean Winchester. This was not the man he fell in love with back on Earth. This was not the man that he gripped tight and raised from perdition. It was a blackened soul that was no longer human and only held the face of Dean.

The little angel lost all hope and now understood how foolish he was. He only wanted Dean to love him back, but that only happened after the hunter died. A single tear was swelling up in his blue eyes and fell out the corner, just missing his ear as it fell down the side of his head.

He repeated, "Please"

Dean crouched down to whisper in his ear, "This is what you signed up for when you started loving a demon" The Winchester tightened his grip on the handle of the blade when Cas closed his eyes.

After a few fast seconds, the angel heard screams, yells, and knives cutting air along with flesh. When it became silent again, he opened his eyes and saw the demons, including Crowley lying on the floor dead and bloody. He turned his head to find Dean standing over someone with the First Blade in one hand and an angel blade in the other. His hands and knuckles were bloody.

Castiel whispered, "Dean" The demon turned around and dropped the knives. He walked quickly to the angel and got on his knees in front of Cas.

When Dean raised a hand to hold the angel's cheek, Castiel leaned into the touch. Dean was staring at him with sincerity and concern. With his eyes half open and tired, all Cas could think about was that maybe Dean had a little human in him after all.


End file.
